Je déteste mon clan
by Myfiona and largo
Summary: On l'a toujours vu comme un père indigne. Un chef qui n'aime pas sa fille aînée, qui tue sa cadette aux entrainements. Oui, on le voit comme un chef de clan qui n'a d'yeux que pour le prestige de son clan et la puissance. Si seulement on pouvait écouter son coeur... On verrai que Hiashi Hyuga est pris de remord et d'une infime tristesse. Mais on découvrirai sa sourde colère cachée.


**Bonjour, me voilà avec un long OS sur Hiashi Hyuga ! Pour le moment je vais pas beaucoup publier de petite histoire :). J'espère que ce texte vous plaira ! Laisser vos avis et je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire mes fictions et de me laisser des commentaires qui me font chaud au coeur et m'encourage à partager mes écrits ! **

* * *

**Je déteste mon clan **

Mission de rang B, accomplie. Mission de rang C, accomplie. Mission de rang A, accomplie. Mission de rang C… Il referme la pochette et se lève de son bureau. Ces ordres de mission le fatiguent. Il pourra les voir bien plus tard, il a son temps. Parfois, le rôle de dirigeant de clan n'est pas exaltant. Surtout en ce qui est des Hyugas. Le clan aux yeux blancs, à la pupille convoitée et aux airs supérieurs. Que de réserve et de convoitise envers eux. Mais que peut-il y faire ? Quand on atteint un niveau, on se doit de se comporter comme tel. Hyuga, mot craché avec dégoût par la famille secondaire. Eux, famille principale mise en avant, les ont enfermés dans un esclavage moderne. Prison symbolisée par l'oiseau en cage. Ce même sceau qui a scellé la vie de son frère jumeau. Pourquoi leur père n'a pas fait face ? Si Hizashi était resté dans la Soke, tout serait plus facile. Le souvenir de son défunt frère fait remonter en lui des sentiments, longtemps enfouis. Peine, tristesse, amertume, regret. Emotions soigneusement enchainées et plongées au plus profond de lui. Il ne doit plus montrer de doute face aux décisions. Il est un dirigeant maintenant. Et si le chef n'a pas confiance en ses décisions, alors qui ? Il maudit sa naissance. Pourquoi est-ce lui qui est né le premier ? Qu'il hait sa place de dirigeant. Les Hyugas sont destinés à être emprisonnés. Aussi bien que la Soke et la Bunke. Lui, enchaînés à des règles. Eux, à être jetés en pâture à leur place. Hyuga… même lui en est venu à détester ce nom. « Face au soleil », ils déshonorent ce nom. Il n'y a rien de solaire en eux. Froid, sans bonheur, fade. En quoi se rapproche-t-il de l'astre solaire ? Hyuga… nom qui a causé la mort de son frère, rendu un enfant orphelin et plongé dans le malheur deux filles. Il jette un coup d'œil à son bureau. Quel pièce dénuée de charme, de chaleur. Des murs blancs, sans décorations, un bureau et une chaise en bois de cerisier, une moquette grise. Oui, quelle morosité. L'envie de prendre l'air se fait sentir face à ce décor. Il sort à l'extérieur pour marcher. Son regard vogue sur les jardins de la demeure, son ouïe se concentre sur le silence de la maison. Le calme est toujours présent dans ces lieux. Le son des rires, des chamailleries… il ne les a jamais entendus. Ses pas se stoppent devant la vue d'une personne. Oui, il déteste le nom Hyuga. Ce fardeau qui a privé ses filles et son neveu du bonheur.

La personne assise contre le mur arbore un visage fermée, de longs cheveux marron et des yeux blancs, acérés. Il reconnait bien sa cadette, Hanabi. « Feu d'artifice », sa femme l'avait nommé ainsi après avoir vu l'éclat de la petite. Telle une explosion d'étincelle. Et maintenant ? La beauté du sourire du nouveau né s'est estompée, remplacée par la sévérité. Il n'y avait plus aucune once de joie. Ses erreurs du passé le rattrapent un peu plus chaque jour. S'acharner sur l'entraînement de la petite Hanabi, reposer toutes ces attentes sur les frêles épaules de l'enfant. Que diable avait-il fait ? Si sa femme voyait aujourd'hui leur fille, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Son épouse qui lui avait interdit d'imposer le sceau sur l'une de leur fille. Elle l'avait menacé de le tuer s'il osait. Hyoko n'avait pas eu besoin de lui demander, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Son père avait imposé le sceau sur son jumeau et il avait observé le résultat. Il ne tenait pas à faire cette même erreur avec ses enfants. Ainsi, la petite Hanabi avait échappé à l'oiseau en cage. Mais à quel prix ? Prise en favoritisme, elle n'a pas connu les joies d'un enfant. Condamnée à étudier et s'entraîner, sans jamais faillir. Obligée de se montrer froide, hautaine et imperturbable. La petite Hanabi a vu la descente de sa sœur au sein du clan. Quelle erreur. S'il pouvait revenir en arrière… Il dévisage ce visage si inexpressif. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées. Dans les yeux de sa fille, il peut y lire une immense tristesse. Un désarroi qu'elle tente de cacher à lui, son père. Cet enfant qui ne sait pas vers qui se tourner, à part son aînée et son cousin. Les seuls deux véritables liens. Lui-même, n'a pas de relations. Il n'est pas un père pour sa fille, juste un chef de clan et un mentor. Quelle tristesse… Lui qui voulait donner un tant soit peu une image de père. Que sa femme serait attristée de voir ses êtres chers dans cet état. Alors, il tente de lui montrer son amour. Même s'il est maladroit, il essaye. Aujourd'hui Hanabi a 13 ans, prête à intégrer une équipe. Il espère qu'elle évoluera sur un nouveau plan. S'ouvrant un peu plus, rattrapant les moments de bonheur ratés dans son enfance. Oui, il prie pour que sa cadette trouve une liberté dans son équipe. Il reprend sa marche, un sourire d'espérance et d'amour accroché à ses lèvres. Il approche d'un jardin peu visité. Enfermé à l'intérieur du clan, c'est le seul lieu de vie. Cerisier, ruisseau, herbe et chants des oiseaux. Un endroit autrefois choyé par sa femme. Elle qui aimait la nature et la beauté du printemps. Elle était le seul véritable rayon de soleil dans ce clan. Lui qui pensait le voir vide, il y trouve un nouveau membre. C'est la première fois qu'il le voit ainsi. Il est de celui qui a le plus souffert des Hyuga… Oui, il déteste son clan.

Neji… il lui rappelle tellement son frère. Même s'il lui suffit de se regarder dans une glace pour voir Hizashi, il a l'impression de lui faire horreur. Alors que Neji, représente tout ce qu'était son frère et pas lui. Son neveu semble si épanoui au milieu de l'herbe, les cheveux détachés, le sceau a l'air libre. Ses yeux, qui autrefois reflétaient la haine, sont aujourd'hui un océan de paix. Les traits si durs qu'il dessine au quotidien sont laissés de côté. Son visage est paisible, laissant la douceur ressortir. Calme et apaisé. C'est la première fois qu'il le découvre dans cet état. Neji… enfant qu'il a pris sous son aile, pour pardonner son pêché. Lui, qui a envoyé son frère et un père à la mort. Lui, qui par son silence a plongé un enfant dans l'incompréhension et la rage. Cette colère envers leur famille qui a failli coûter la vie à son aînée. Il avait compris la détresse de l'enfant à l'examen chunin. Neji, qui s'est laissé guider par le destin. Abandonnant tout envie d'ouvrir sa voie. Résigné dans la pose d'un oiseau en cage. Alors il est venu. Il s'est présenté à cet enfant et fait part de son désarroi. Lui, le grand Hiashi, s'était mis à genoux. Il le devait bien, pour le salut du fils de son frère. Unique souvenir de ce jumeau qu'il aimait tant. L'enfant est talentueux, comme son père. Le destin s'est-il joué des Hyuga ? Il leur montrait un enfant supérieur à la Soke, souhaitant les ridiculiser. En faisant de leur famille, un clan déchu, le destin les a punis. Si Neji était né dans la famille principale, tout serait plus simple. Tout le monde le voit comme un géni, une étiquette qui pèse. Il le perçoit bien, ce poids un peu plus lourd chaque jour. Le garçon ne veut pas de cet adjectif, mettant en tord une personne qu'il apprécie. Hiashi sait que son neveu a avancé dans la vie. S'impliquant un peu plus dans les relations avec ses camarades. Refoulant la haine pour s'adonner à la protection de sa cousine. S'ouvrant aux membres de son équipe, montrant son malaise. Oui, Neji devenait une personne épanouie. Il l'aimait comme son propre fils, protégeant le trésor de Hizashi. Il ne permettra plus qu'on pose la main sur son neveu. Maintenant, il est sous son aile. Sa protection de chef de famille. C'est ainsi qu'il exprime son amour pour cet enfant. Il ne peut le faire autrement. Son neveu qu'il aimerait voir reprendre les rênes du clan. Peut-être que lui, sera changer les Hyugas. Le visage de son neveu accueille les rayons du soleil puis se détourne vers une silhouette. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle si discrète, silencieuse. Il comprend le visage heureux de son neveu. C'est vrai, on ne peut qu'être tranquille en sa présence. Et pourtant, c'est sa plus grande erreur. Son plus mauvais choix. Oui, il déteste son clan. Mais il se déteste encore plus.

L'objet de tous ses reproches, de toutes ses peines. Son premier enfant, sa fille aînée, son héritière, Hinata Hyuga. Enfante qu'il a rejeté dès que la possibilité s'est présentée. Il se souvient des entraînements de ses trois ans, lui reprochant son incompétence et sa bêtise. Elle qui ne demandait qu'à bien faire. De tous, c'est elle qui doit le détester. La colère d'un enfant envers un père. Et pourtant… on dirait qu'elle se refuse à le haïr, cherchant encore son attention. But qu'il l'a ronge un peu plus. Il l'a vu grandir, ressemblant un peu plus à sa défunte mère. C'est vrai que tient-elle de lui, son père ? Un visage de porcelaine, empreint d'une infinie douceur, des cheveux soyeux et aux reflets bleutés, de grands yeux blancs n'exprimant que tolérance et amour. Non, elle n'a rien de sa dureté. Elle a tout de sa mère, Hyoko. Il est heureux que sa femme défunte vive dans son enfant. Cette même douceur qu'il a aimée, il l'a reproché à sa fille. Quelle honte. Il sait bien qu'il a été indigne de son rôle de père. Il la pensait faible, inutile. Il ne cessait de la rabaisser face aux exploits de Neji et Hanabi. Mais Hinata n'a pas lâché. Elle s'est accrochée. Travaillant un peu plus, risquant sa vie. Quand il l'a laissé aux mains de Kurenaï Yuhi, il était soulagé. Bien que cela ait attristé sa fille, il était heureux. Il savait qu'Hinata serait plus heureuse avec son équipe. Il la pousserait à se dépasser, lui donnant la reconnaissance qu'il n'a pu lui offrir. Ses deux garçons et la Jounin seraient prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour son existence, elle leur rendait bien. Parfois, il observait discrètement ses entraînements avec Neji. Il savait qu'elle avait progressé. Sans le savoir, sa fille amorçait un changement. Neji s'inquiétait sans cesse, prêt à la protéger des maux du monde. Hanabi venait auprès d'elle pour y trouver un tant soit peu d'amour. Et lui… il la détaillait chaque jour. Quand il croisait ses perles, elle lui montrait une étincelle de détermination. Aujourd'hui, elle se montrait au grand jour. Une fille courageuse et déterminée. Tant pis si elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Neji, pas grave si sa petite sœur la dépassait. Elle avançait de sa propre force. La seule preuve d'amour pour sa fille, était sa reconnaissance. Le jour où il lui avait donné, elle n'a pas retenu ses larmes. C'est ainsi, Hinata s'exprime. Elle sourit, rit, pleure. Il est heureux. Lui qui voulait la rendre plus forte, n'avait fait que l'affaiblir. Aujourd'hui il voulait rattraper ses erreurs du passé. Hinata semble l'avoir remarqué. Ils se dévisagent, elle lui sourit. Comment faisait-elle pour lui sourire ? Elle qui devrait montrer que du mépris envers sa personne. Il aimerait lui renvoyer cette marque, mais il n'y arrive pas. Sa fille s'approche et lui demande :

- Père, si nous prenions le thé ?

- Bonne initiative.

Il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Certes, il déteste son clan. Il hait sa vie, enchaînée dans des règles détruisant les êtres chers à son cœur. Il regrette de ne pas avoir de moments privilégiés avec ses proches. Mais, lors de la pause du thé, ils sont réunis. Cet instant, où tous les quatre, partagent. Des paroles, des leçons. C'est de cette manière qu'ils communiquent. Quand il voit ces trois enfants, il sait qu'ils sont l'avenir des Hyugas. Neji « le poing divin », Hinata « le lieu ensoleillé » et Hanabi « le feu d'artifice ». Ils changeront le clan et redonneront toute sa signification au nom Hyuga. Son regard croise celui de son aînée. Une expression compatissante et aimante. Oui, elle sait qu'il l'aime. A sa façon. Hiashi, trouve la force de lui offrir un discret sourire. Oui, il déteste son clan. Famille qui l'empêche de montrer son amour à ses enfants.


End file.
